


I owe money to my secret admirer who is a crime lord

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Pentagon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: hui inherited his father's debt. he can't pay back all of it back right away. will his debt collector be merciful?





	I owe money to my secret admirer who is a crime lord

**Author's Note:**

> I love huidawn :((  
> lapslock on purpose!

e’dawn was known to be a dangerous man in the underground circles who ran the streets of seoul. he was a whispered legend told to naive children to keep them safe. some believed he was a myth, made up to keep other scarier and more problematic criminals out of the underground market and running seoul into the ground. very few who met him stayed alive. nobody knew his real identity, and only trusted confidantes saw his face. 

hui had the unfortunate luck of inheriting a debt from his father. his father owed money to e’dawn and they were coming to collect. he had only managed to scavenge up half of what he owed, and he hoped it would be enough to earn some sort of mercy from the faceless man. 

there was an uncomfortable pain of hunger in his stomach made worse by the acidic queasiness of anxiety and nerves from his visitors. he was meeting them at a hole in the wall ramen shop. his leg was bouncing, and he fidgeted with the one ring he kept on his finger. silver dipped in platinum, a delicate band with a dark onyx stone. it had been a gift from a secret admirer. an admirer who dropped out of his life without any word, and whom hui missed dearly. he couldn't part with it, but if it came down to his life or the ring, he was selfish enough to choose his life. 

the door hit the bell, signalling someone's entrance. he looked up to see a skinny, lanky form with a head of light blonde hair, styled in an unkempt way that framed his protruding cheekbones that heightened his appearance. there was an air of familiarity to the man, but hui was too nervous to continue looking at the man. he had his own problems to worry about then meeting up with an old acquaintance. 

to his surprise, the person joined him at his table. hui looked up, “um, I'm really sorry, but I'm expecting company.” he said softly. 

the male smiled, “I'll stay until they arrive, hyung.”

hui tilted his head in confusion, “hyung? do we know each other?”

“we went to college together. had a few classes where we had a couple group projects that we worked on. it's been a while so you may not remember.” the stranger shared. 

hui knew the guy looked familiar. but there was something more to him. 

“used to have a black bowl cut, and chubbier cheeks. had a bit more weight on me too,” the man said, a teasing smile turning his lips up. 

“hyojongie!” hui recalled, “how are you?” 

“I'm okay, hyung. how about yourself?” hyojong asks. 

hui could feel his smile falter. “I could be better, but I'm sure everything will work out.” 

the door opened again to reveal two tall, buff men walking in. huis stomach knotted up. “ah, those are my visitors, hyojongie.” 

hyojong looked surprised, “huh, well, those are my employees.”

hui looked at hyojong sharply, “what?” 

hyojong shrugged, “they're with me.” 

the two men stood by the table, one man glaring at hui, and the other resting a heavy hand on hyojongs shoulder, “are we okay over here, sir?’ 

hyojong smiled, “yes, we're fine.” 

hui was immensely confused. 

“so hyung, how did you incur so much debt? you don't seem the type to borrow money,” hyojong says. 

hui looks at the two men looking at him pointedly, “uh, I inherited it after my father's passing.” 

hyojongs face frowns, “I'm sorry to hear that.” 

“it's okay. he got sick. I think he borrowed the money to help my mom with finances. but they don't make enough to even cover the house payments, so I don't know why he thought he could pay it off,” hui frowns. 

“and are you able to pay it off?” hyojong asks. 

hui can feel his stomach churn. it's best to be honest with these type of people. “not at the moment. I have half of it, but under the timeline, I wasn't able to get all of it. I accept any type of punishment for my shortcoming.” 

hyojongs face softened considerably. “you're the first person to be honest with me when I collect a debt. your honesty and your humility for accepting a punishment is what I expected of you. you've always been honorable. consider your debt forgiven, and keep your money.” 

“hyojong,” hui says, “I've done nothing to warrant this much mercy from e’dawn. won't he be angry?” 

hyojong smiles, “hyung, I am e’dawn.” 

hui took another look at the gentle man in front of him. the colored tattoo on his neck. his delicate facial features. his hands adornes with rings and wrists covered in bracelets. he looked at the expensive jewelry, before recognizing one of the rings. one that looked strangely familiar to his own. 

“you were my admirer,” hui breathes out. “the one who wrote to me for years before stopping all contact and I had no way to reply to you.” 

hyojong smiles bashfully. “I was okay with your feelings never being reciprocated. but I felt as though someone as kind and magnetic as you should know someone noticed and appreciated it. to have a fellow partner with half of who you are would be a blessing. I knew having you would be a dangerous miracle because of my line of work. I didn't want to endanger you.” 

hui feels enamored. he can't help it. hyojong was deeply thoughtful and sweet. he showed gentleness with the words he used, and intelligence with his vocabulary. he was genuine and honest, without being creepy or degrading. his letters were huis greatest hidden secret. 

“you never asked me if I was okay with the dangerous lifestyle, maybe I could have said yes for the chance to be with you,” hui acknowledges. 

“I didn't have control yet. I was still trying to fix my brother's mistakes. I didn't want you being caught in the middle of that. so when I saw that your father owed a debt, I'd already known you'd try to be honorable and pay it, even to the likes of me.” hyojong says. 

hui is overcome with emotions and probably a little love drunk by how attractive and sentimental hyojong was. he reaches over after standing a bit and grabs hyojongs collar, pulling him in close. the guards instantly put their hands on his bicep. “if you don't kiss me right now, you have to take my money.” hui said. 

the guards relaxed, removing their hands from hui. hyojong smirked, “yes hyung.” 

and hyojong leaned in for the gentlest, sweetest pressing of lips. 

“you've always been mine, hyung, I just needed time to make it safe for you. I was going to reveal myself sooner. but I was scared you might be hurt. please forgive me,” hyojong pleads. 

“I forgive you. you've always had it.” hui hums. 

“come with me. stay with me. be my partner in crime and in life.”

hui smirks. despite his reputation, hui knew he'd never see that side of hyojong. so, stupid in love, he agreed. 

**six months later**

“baby, wake up. I made you breakfast and I want your attention,” hui hums sweetly to a sleeping hyojong.

hyojong stirs, reaching out and looping his arms around huis waist and pulling him down on top of him. “morning baby boy,” hyojong says sleepily, voice gravelly and rough. 

hui keens at the endearment. he'd never know he'd be so happy being spoiled in words, skinship, and luxury, but it could be because it was the life hyojong had made for them, even if it was illegal. 

he breathes in hyojongs scent, pressing his nose into the area where his neck meets his clavicle. “after breakfast, take a bath with me? wanna use that new expensive bubble bath soap with the gold flakes,” hyojong suggests. 

hui nods, “only if you feed me. I'm lazy.”

hyojong chuckles. “you can sit in my lap and I'll feed you.” 

hui grins pressing a kiss to hyojongs tattoo on his neck. “who knew the legendary e’dawn was such a softie?” 

“only for you, baby boy,” hyojong hums. 

hui beams.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the drabble xx


End file.
